30 Momentos
by Clyo-Potter
Summary: Arnold y Helga. Conjunto de one-shots en base a la Tabla de los 30 Momentos. Primer Momento: Brillo, porque a veces la vida carece de sentido cuando le falta brillo...
1. Brillo

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son tomados del cartoon ¡Hey Arnold! De Nickelodeon. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo es para divertirse leyendo._

_**Sumary: **__30 Momentos especiales de esta singular pareja ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! _

_**Aclaración: **__Este no es un fic en sí sino un conjunto de one-shot; es decir que cada capítulo aquí presentado es una historia diferente; son momentos – como bien lo dice el título – de esta pareja, aunque se supone que en realidad deberían ser como una especie de viñetas pero no me sale así que mejor les traigo estos capítulos únicos. _

_Todo es en base a la tabla de los 30 Momentos. Si tienen alguna sugerencia respecto a lo que debería tratarse cada momento se las acepto y puede que las ponga._

_Ahora, sí, aclarado ese punto… pónganse a leer jejeje. Espero y disfruten. _

**_30 Momentos._**

**Primer Momento: Brillo**

Iba caminando por la avenida por ningún motivo en especial; la verdad el día había sido de lo más monótono y no tenía idea del por qué. Todo había sido así desde el viernes pasado ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Había hecho algo distinto, o qué?

_Nada… -_ se respondió mentalmente. Suspiró mientras se hundía más y más en el _aburrimiento_ y es que no entendía cómo es que lograba aburrirse si nada podía ser normal en esos días, y precisamente en _esos _días.

Está bien valía la pena recapitular la versión – se supone – aburrida de los hechos.

Se levantó a las seis treinta de la mañana según el despertador, se vistió aprisa pues debía estar en la secundaria antes del inicio de clases o habría matanza general; salió vestido y con los útiles necesarios completamente listos para enseguida bajar y desayunar encontrándose en el proceso con una escena extraña – y nada sorprenderte – de la abuela colgada del ventilador-lámpara del centro del techo sobre la cocina y con todos los inquilinos haciendo corro alrededor de ella mientras el abuelo la jalaba como podía de uno de sus pies.

- ¡Buenos días! – gritó pues nadie hacía caso, entretenidos por la escena.

- Buenos días, chaparrín ¿vas a… ¡Pucky baja! – La jaló más – olvídenlo… caso perdido – se limpió el sudor de la frente – esta loca no va a bajar – se oyeron chasquidos de lengua por parte del señor Hyunn y del señor Potts quienes habían estado apostando con Oscar sobre cuánto tardaría en rendirse el abuelo.

- Sí – se rió – se los dije – mira Arnold ¡Gané, gané! – volvió a reír.

- ¡No le enseñes a mi nieto tu sucio dinero, Kokoshka! – le espetó Phill.

- ¡No es sucio! Es dinero bien ganado en una apuesta – volvió a reír y los otros vecinos a gruñir.

- ¡Libertad, libertad! – gritaba la anciana.

- Eh… ya me voy, vuelvo en la tarde – se despidió Arnold al notar que ya no le prestaban atención.

El camino a recorrer lo hizo corriendo para alcanzar el autobús y a Gerald con quien había quedado reunirse para enfrentar juntos el calvario.

- ¡Hey, viejo, por aquí!

Arnold vio a su amigo en la esquina de la calle y sonrió en respuesta mientras apresuraba el paso.

- Hola, Gerald – se saludaron en su forma especial - ¿Qué tal?

- Bien… preparando la carga – se frotó las manos con rapidez causando la risa del otro. - ¿Tú estás listo?

- Creo que nadie logra estar listo para esto.

- Tú lo has dicho Arnie, tú lo has dicho…

**&&&**

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Jalen!

El grito se oyó por todo el gimnasio y todos los chicos ahí reunidos empezaron a hacer fuerza para jalar las cuerdas de unas grandes cortinas que adornarían una parte del gimnasio.

- ¡Paren! – Se oyó un suspiro soñador – ¡Perfecto! ¡Ya pueden descansar pero sólo cinco minutos!

- Piedad… - Sid se arrastró con dramatismo hasta los pies de Rhonda Lloyd quien era la responsable de que justo en ese momento más de la mitad de los alumnos de tercero de secundaria se hallaran desperdigados en el piso como basura por la calle.

- Calla, Sid. Ni que fuera para tanto…

Varias cabezas giraron en su dirección mirándola con incredulidad y ella enrojeció ligeramente.

- Bueno, no tanto. Me tengo que ir.

- Eso es lo mismo que he oído durante toda la semana… - Gerald se tiró de golpe al piso – Auch…

- Si tiras tu cabeza de esa forma te dolerá más. Es un hecho comprobado.

- Ya lo sé, Phoebe ¡Porque me está doliendo!

Phoebe y Arnold rieron ante la cara exasperada de su amigo. Ahí se hallaban los tres en medio del gimnasio luego de todo el trabajo realizado antes, durante y después de clases todos los días de esa semana.

La Celebración de Confraternidad Estudiantil empezaba y Rhonda como miembro del comité de festejos empezó a preparar todo y como todos los miembros del comité tenían otras actividades extracurriculares además de eso no dudaron en encargarle eso a la chica y ella no tardó en pedirles – casi exigirles – a sus amigos que "amablemente" le ayudaran y así había sido desde la semana pasada.

- ¡Hey Arnold! ¡Hey Arnold! ¡Hey Arnold!

- ¿Ah? – el chico giró la cabeza ante el llamado.

- ¿Arnold, te sientes bien?

- Estás raro…

- Pensativo diría yo…

El rubio se sonrojó cuando vio que Phoebe y Gerald lo miraban como bicho raro y lo peor es que hasta Lila estaba ahí ¿De dónde salió? ¿Cuánto tiempo se distrajo?

- ¿Estás bien, Arnold? – repitió la pelirroja.

- Sí, claro.

- Has estado distraído, Arnold.

- ¿En serio?

- En serio viejo – confirmó el otro.

- De hecho estás así desde que… - la chica de lentes carraspeó – nada – se contradijo y se levantó aprisa – Tengo que ir a hacer otras cosas – se fue dejando a todos aún más confundidos.

- ¿Y a Phoebe qué le pasa?

- Si tú no lo sabes Arnie ¿Qué esperas de nosotros?

Los otros dos rieron.

- Arnold yo quería saber si aún querías ir a la reunión de confraternidad conmigo – dijo Lila de repente, tan de repente que el rubio se quedó sin habla y Gerald sólo rodó los ojos ante la reacción.

- ¡¿Hablas en serio?! – sin poder evitarlo se le escapó una sonrisa.

- Sí – respondió, levantándose del suelo.

Él también se levantó y Gerald se resignó a mirarlos desde el piso.

- Pero… creí que irías con alguien más…

- Sí pero él tuvo que cancelarme porque iba a estar ocupado ese día ¿Tú aún puedes, verdad? – susurró suave.

- Y ahí vamos de nuevo… - musitó Gerald sentado en el suelo con las rodillas recogidas y pegadas al torso mientras miraba a los dos alternativamente.

Arnold al oír lo dicho por Lila se quedó un tanto desilusionado porque en su interior albergaba la esperanza de que lo hubiera preferido a él… pero peor es nada ¿verdad?

- Claro, Lila, cuando gustes.

- Gracias, Arnold – y tan rápido como se fue lo besó en la mejilla dejándolo atontado.

- Mátenme… - se oyó un golpe y no era nadie más que Arnold siendo sentado de sopetón en el suelo gracias a Gerald – Arnold, despierta – el chico chasqueó los dedos enfrente de su amigo y este sólo reaccionó al tercer chasquido.

- ¿Decías?

- ¡Al fin!

- ¿Qué?

- Olvídalo…

**&&&**

Los días seguían pasando y él estaba cada vez más contento y a la vez no… el día del baile se acercaba y estaba emocionado por ver a Lila pero tan desanimado como para siquiera querer ir.

Caminó directo al comedor donde vio a sus amigos reunidos en torno a Rhonda quien repartía instrucciones, como era costumbre desde el inicio de los preparativos.

- Hola, Arnold – susurró Phoebe.

- Hola ¿Y Gerald? – preguntó sentándose al lado de la chica.

- Aún no llega.

- Ah… y… ¿Cómo estás?

Phoebe lo observó atenta con una expresión difícil de definir y él no sabía qué pensar, no es que nunca hablara con ella pero no lo había hecho en los últimos días ¿Por qué había tenido la repentina necesidad de hablarle? Era su amiga pero… pero…

_¡¿Cuál era el pero en la cuestión?!_

- Bien ¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué? Buena pregunta…_

- Por nada, sólo quería saber… - sonrió

- Ah… gracias por preguntar – sonrió de igual forma y se sintió como vacío por lo que volvió a hablar aún algo indeciso.

- Y… ¿Qué ha habido de nuevo?

Esta vez Phoebe lo miró más atenta y su mirada por un momento se volvió ¿Maliciosa?

- Nada…

- Mmm…

- Arnold…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres preguntar?

Él tragó saliva.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No sé… estás raro como si estuvieras todo el tiempo pensando en algo… o en _alguien_.

- ¿Qué? – se sonrojó. – Yo no… quiero decir que no… - se levantó bruscamente y de pronto todos los estaban viendo.

- ¿Arnold pasa algo? – preguntó Shina muy concentrada en uno de los filos de la servilleta que doblaba.

- ¡Nada!

- ¡Hola Arnold! – se dio la vuelta bruscamente medio nervioso sólo para toparse con la alta figura de Patty muy cerca de él – ¿Sucede algo malo? – le preguntó al ver su expresión asustada.

- No… este… debo irme… - y sin decir más apuró el paso para salir de la cafetería.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Phoebe? Tú estabas hablando con él – inquirió Rhonda muy curiosa.

- La verdad no sé, sólo sé que es algo muy interesante – se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Phoebe vio a Stinky y se encogió de hombros pero sin poder ocultar su diversión.

_¿Qué le pasa a Arnold?_

* * *

- Chaparrín, despierta...

- En un momento abuelo – se dio la vuelta en la cama.

- Anda, Arnold, debes abrir los ojos para ir a la escuela.

- Cinco minutos más… - se tapó más con las cobijas.

- Bueno, tú sabrás, vengo en un rato pero no me culpes si no te puedo quitar las cobijas de encima.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo eco en la habitación silenciosa pero él nada escuchaba pues estaba muy concentrado en la vocecita molesta pero a la vez agradable en su cabeza, una vocecita que lo fastidiaba y lo encantaba; tenía un matiz de sensaciones difíciles de definir pero a la vez tan… _increíble._

Suspiró en su sueño, en especial, al notar una luz brillosa y cálida a punto de invadirlo y lo mejor era que se acercaba lenta pero segura, esta luz se iba transformando, no tenía forma todavía pero algo en su cabeza le decía que le gustaba, le gustaba como nunca nada le gustó en la vida, tan cálida pero a la vez tan hermosa; en medio de la maravilla pudo distinguir algo rojo o era ¿Rosado?, intentó acercarse pero no podía moverse sólo esperar y esa espera lo desesperaba, quería esa luz cerca pero no lo estaba, entonces pudo distinguir algo dorado… casi amarillo, era…

- ¡Arnold! ¡¡¡¡¡Se te hace tarde!!!!!

Se levantó bruscamente al oír semejante grito. Se restregó los ojos con rapidez y buscó alrededor de su cuarto la luz pero no la encontró.

- ¿Pero qué… fue eso? – una sonrisa de alegría y decepción surcó su cara – ¿Qué era?

_No lo sé…_

Sin más preámbulo, observó el reloj y notó que en verdad se le hacía tarde y rogó para sus adentros poder volver a soñar con la luz mientras se vestía con rapidez para luego ir a clases.

**&&&**

- ¡Hola Gerald! – saludó alegremente mientras se sentaba a su lado en el autobús.

- ¿Ahora vienes contento? – preguntó divertido.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De nada, viejo ¿Viste a Lila?

- No, no la he visto ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Ah pues porque tienes esa sonrisa boba que siempre pones cada vez que la ves. Ya sabes esa – le señaló la cara – esa de tonto enamorado.

_¿Tonto enamorado?_

- Pero no…

- Así que no la viste…

Él negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- Ajá… - canturreó pícaro – entonces a quien _sí _viste.

- A nadie.

- ¿A nadie? – Repitió escéptico – Ya… y yo tengo cara de idiota – su amigo lo miró sin decir nada – y no respondas – ambos rieron y Arnold sin siquiera pensarlo le contó de su sueño.

Después de un largo rato entre charla y charla se bajaron del autobús y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo de los casilleros.

- ¿En serio? ¿No viste más?

- Para nada, me despertaron – guardó sus libros y se dio la vuelta como buscando algo.

_O alguien… ¿Eh? _

- ¿Qué buscas?

- ¡A nadie! – Se apresuró a contestar.

- Ay, Arnold, a ti te pasa algo – cerró su casillero que estaba junto al de su amigo.

- No sé de lo que me hablas.

- Pues…

- Hola Arnold – susurró alguien a sus espaldas y el chico ensanchó la sonrisa pero luego volvió a ser casi inexistente cuando vio a quien le hablaba.

- Hola Lila – respondió apagado.

Gerald alzó una ceja y Lila lo miró dolida.

- ¿Te he hecho algo Arnold?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Inquirió suave.

- Es sólo que… no sé, no me respondiste como siempre y…

Para ese entonces Arnold ya no prestaba atención algo más lo había capturado. A lo lejos vio la combinación de colores más perfectos que sus ojos pudieron presenciar; enseguida y sin decir nada salió corriendo en busca de los colores que se alejaban.

- ¡Arnold, espera! – Gritaron Lila y Gerald pero el chico no respondía sólo corría.

Dobló un pasillo y entró en otro y justo cuando se iba a rendir los vio de espaldas, los alcanzó pero al darle vuelta la realidad chocó.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó la chica a la que le había dado vuelta, algo molesta.

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó él más confundido.

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo – le replicó soltándose de su agarre – si me disculpas – jaló la porción de blusa que él aún sostenía.

- Ah… lo siento… - se sonrojó y la chica se fue – ¿Qué me pasa? – Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y volvió a repasar los hechos en su mente.

Eran los colores mágicos: dorado y rojo, ¿O los había equivocado? No, esos eran los colores de su sueño. _Tenían que ser esos._

**&&&**

- ¿Quieres verlos Arnold?

- No gracias, Nadine, otro día será…

La chica lo miró contrariada pero aún así respetó su decisión y se alejó con la caja de escarabajos que tenía en sus manos.

No entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba ahí otra vez, esa sensación de aburrimiento, desasosiego, intranquilidad pero sobre todo… aburrimiento como si a su vida le faltara _brillo_ ese no sé qué picante que hacía que todo se volviera más interesante y entretenido conforme pasaban los días.

Gerald le había preguntado si estaba enfermo, Rhonda le propuso irse a casa temprano para que llegue a tiempo a la reunión, Nadine intentó animarlo con sus insectos, los muchachos con sus bromas, su abuelo con una de sus historias y Phoebe seguía viéndolo de aquella forma tan extraña e indescifrable… sólo le quedaba ir por Lila pero no tenía ganas de llegar temprano. Tiró una piedra que estaba en su camino mientras se disponía a cruzar la calle desierta hasta que lo oyó…

- ¡¡Cuidado!!

Fue lo único que oyó antes de caer de bruces al pavimento.

- Te lo dije – dijo una voz socarrona muy conocida _demasiado conocida._

Percibió el chirrido de un freno, la vuelta en U; levantó su cabeza mientras veía como en la esquina opuesta, no muy lejos de él, estacionada aún sentada en la bicicleta estaba ella y _ellos_: los colores de su sueño pero no eran brillosos como el de la chica del pasillo, eran opacos por lo que ya no eran ni rojo ni dorado sino rosado y amarillo el efecto contrario pero favorecedor para su vista y estos estaban en alguien más, alguien que al verlo levantar la vista y la cabeza dijo:

- Eso es para que sepas de mi regreso Cabeza de Balón, una broma por cada día de la semana de mi ausencia. – Rió fuertemente mientras se alejaba colina abajo, con el sol iluminando todo su imagen, y él sólo pudo murmurar:

- Helga… el amarillo y rosado…

Sí, eso eran lo que le había faltado; Helga había estado de viaje esa semana, no había estado ella… sin ella su vida se volvió monótona y sin _Brillo_...

_Helga..._

_**

* * *

**_

Notas de Autora:

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, estoy aquí trayéndoles otra de mis historias que se basan en la tabla de los 30 momentos. El primero fue Brillo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bonito, feo, horrible? Quiero su opinión por favor ¿sí?_

_Sin más que decirles, me despido y hasta la próxima para vernos (o leernos jijiji) en el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic salido casi de la nada jejeje._

_Me despido._

_Att._

_Clyo-Potter._


	2. Cambio

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son tomados del cartoon ¡Hey Arnold! De Nickelodeon. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo es para divertirse leyendo._

_**Sumary: **__30 Momentos especiales de esta singular pareja ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! _

_**Aclaración: **__Los momentos no están en el orden de la tabla, los hago conforme nacen (o los escribo, como quieran decirle jejeje)_

**30 Momentos**

**Cambio**

- Muy bien ¿Estás lista?

- No entiendo por qué tengo que hacer esto – murmuró la rubia mientras le daba la espalda al espejo.

- ¿Tengo que repetirlo, Helga?

Nadine rió ante la expresión de fastidio de Rhonda.

- Sí.

- Ya te lo dije y te lo he dicho una y otra vez desde que llegamos. Ahora vuelve a la silla.

- Sí, pero… ¿tenían que venir **todas**?

Las otras cuatro chicas presentes en la habitación rieron por lo que Helga volvió a bufar, por quinta vez en lo que iba del día, y se cruzó de brazos.

- Vamos, Helga, no es el fin del mundo… - Shina detuvo su argumento cuando vio como la miraba Helga causando la risa de Phoebe y entonces la rubia también la miró así a ella.

- No me mires así, sabes que no te funciona.

Y era verdad, desde ya hace algún tiempo que sus terribles miradas dejaron de surtir efecto en su mejor amiga, lo cual no ayudaba mucho que digamos a su situación actual.

_¡Rayos!_

- Vamos, Helga, estoy segura que te agradará, al final.

_¡Genial! ¡Hasta la Señorita Perfección estaba ahí! ¿Cómo es que había acabado ahí?_

_Oh… sí, ya lo recordaba…_

Todo empezó cuando el lunes de esa semana vio a Patty jugar vencidas con un chico de segundo de preparatoria – un año mayor que ellas – resultando vencedora. Sabía o se había enterado que la chica jugaba pero no sabía que era tan fuerte o al menos debió haberlo deducido debido a la corpulencia de Patty. Chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta que había desperdiciado mucho tiempo, por lo que decidió no seguir haciéndolo…

- Phoebe, tenemos un negocio. Muévete, hermana, o se nos irá la vida.

La aludida levantó la cabeza del bebedero y sonrió.

- Moviéndome… - tomó sus útiles y caminó junto a su amiga – ¿Qué sucede?

- Que no sucede, Phoebs – rió malévola y la chica intuyó por donde iba la charla.

- ¿Qué notaste?

- ¿Sabías que Patty juega vencidas?

La chica frunció el ceño.

- Ciertamente, sí.

- ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?! – la agarró de los hombros de forma casi violenta – ¡Todo este tiempo! – dramatizó.

- No… no… sabía que te gustaban las vencidas, Helga – musitó nerviosa por lo que Helga la soltó.

- Lo siento…

- Uff… - se limpió el sudor de la frente – me hiciste sudar.

Su amiga rió.

- Ni que fuera para tanto, le he hecho cosas peores a otros y no exageran tanto.

Phoebe prefirió callar antes de hacerle saber a su amiga que los "otros" no sudaban, palidecían por el espanto, se congelaban al punto que sus reacciones biológicas se manifestaban del puro miedo que provocaba. A sus quince años, Helga, se había ganado el muy merecido letrero invisible de "Peligrosa, no lo provoques o que te matará", que era colocado cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria.

- No importa – espetó la rubia alejando las cavilaciones de su amiga – Recapitulemos los hechos.

- ¿Cuáles?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Patty juega vencidas?

- Creí que ya lo sabías.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Cuarto grado.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era buena?

- Todos lo saben.

- ¿Qué tan buena?

- Ganó un premio.

- ¡Demonios! – Chocó su puño en la palma de su otra mano.

- ¿Quieres un negocio? – Adivinó Phoebe.

- Exacto. También quiero un análisis de mercado – dijo mientras caminaba con Phoebe escribiendo en una libreta de mano.

- Tres: el Gran Gino, la comadreja y un tal Mike de nuestro salón.

- ¿Análisis de miedo? – Preguntó viendo en varias direcciones por si encontraba a alguno.

- Una de tres – negó con la cabeza – Lo lamento Helga pero es lo que tenemos – se colocó el lápiz en la oreja – ¿Procedimiento?

- Amenaza, Phoebe. Empezando con ese Mike.

- Empezando…

Las chicas se desplazaron por los pasillos de la preparatoria, aprovechando el receso, en busca del sujeto.

- ¡Ahí! – Exclamó Phoebe señalando un aula vacía, a excepción del chico que parecía estar haciendo cuentas o algo así.

- Perfecto – se frotó las manos, se adelantó al umbral pero antes dijo: – tú quédate aquí vigilando, no es bueno que presencies escenas violentas, Phoebs.

- Sí.

- Muy bien – ingresó al aula y cerró la puerta con cuidado mientras cubría con la persiana el cristal superior de la puerta del salón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Quince minutos más tarde…_

- ¿Qué pasó? – Inquirió Phoebe al ver que Helga salía y volvía a cerrar la puerta.

- Fue bastante simple, a decir verdad, aceptó en cuanto lo amenacé, ni siquiera tuve que golpearlo – se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Qué bueno! – Era amiga de Helga pero no significaba que aprobaba sus métodos – ¿Y por qué demoraste?

- Ah… eso – agitó la mano restándole importancia – debía sacarle información importante. Ya hasta sé como burlar a los otros – añadió con simpleza.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Y ahora?

- Nos quedan otros veinte minutos. Procedamos y a la salida concretamos ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.

Y así lo hicieron, ese recreo terminaron con los obstáculos y a ambas les sorprendió la rapidez del asunto aunque Phoebe empezaba a sospechar.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Allá va Patty!

- Helga, espera – le sujetó la mano.

- ¿Qué? ¿No ves que se va?

- ¿Qué le dirás?

La rubia se quedó en blanco.

- No importa. Improvisaré.

- ¡Ay! – Se cubrió los ojos con las manos en un gesto lastimero – no quiero ver como acaba esto.

Helga frunció el ceño.

- Mira: si no quieres ver no veas. Quédate aquí – se soltó de un manotazo y se alejó dejando a Phoebe allí parada observando todo.

_Esto está resultando muy fácil, algo pasa aquí…_ Sus pensamientos pronto fueron confirmados cuando vio a Helga que regresaba contenta, feliz, extasiada… de todo.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Ves Phoebe? – Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo mientras empezaban a caminar – Asunto resuelto. No había de qué preocuparse.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptó? – Soltó incrédula.

- Sí. Al principio estaba renuente pero después de explicarle de que ganaríamos 50 y 50 las cosas cambiaron – se rió. – No es mucho pero podremos comprarnos muchas golosinas y comida rápida.

- ¿De verdad? – La miró desconcertada.

- Te digo que sí – contestó hastiada – deja de preocuparte tanto.

- Está bien.

**&&&**

**- **Vaya, Rhonda ¡Luces muy fuerte! – Se sorprendió Shina.

Las chicas alrededor se maravillaron al sentir los fuertes y duros músculos de la morena que sin dejar de verse femenina ahora imponía una clase de respeto raro en ella.

- ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

- Ya te lo dije, Nadine, una buena sección de aeróbics y ejercicios de rutina. Es necesario tener el cuerpo bien formado si alguna vez quiero ser modelo – dijo refiriéndose a su sueño frustrado de ser modelo en cuarto grado.

- ¿A eso le llaman músculos? – Espetó Helga de forma despectiva desde una esquina del vestidor de mujeres, donde se hallaban.

Todas voltearon a verla sin saber si sentirse compadecidas por Rhonda o molestas con Helga.

- De qué hablas si tú no tienes.

- Lo que pasa es que no me gusta presumir – la miró burlona – o crees acaso que todos esos golpes que reparto a diario no sirven de nada.

El resto de las chicas se quedaron calladas porque de cierta forma era verdad.

- Bueno pues… ¡Pruébalo! – Soltó Rhonda de pronto y las chicas se la quedaron viendo.

- ¿Probarlo? ¿Oíste eso, Phoebe?

- Afirmativo.

- No gracias, Rhonda, no me veo en la necesidad de probarme ante alguien como tú.

- ¿Cómo yo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Dedúcelo, princesa – se dio la vuelta para irse pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo – ¿Y ahora qué?

La morena iba a hablar pero enseguida Patty apareció y una idea brilló en la mente de Helga. Phoebe siguió su mirada.

_Oh no…_

_Oh sí… _- se rió mentalmente.

- ¿Sabes Rhonda? Creo que sí – el resto arqueó sus cejas – vas a tener la oportunidad de probar el poder de tus brazos.

- ¿Qué? – La miró atónita.

- Pero no conmigo, no tendrás ese privilegio, querida, sino con ella – señaló a Patty quien en esos momentos metía algunas cosas en una bolsa.

Las chicas presentes se vieron incrédulas y Rhonda repetía:

_¡¿Qué?!_

- Patty – llamó Helga y la aludida levantó la cabeza – ven por favor.

La chica cerró su casillero y con la bolsa en mano se acercó a la chica.

- Dime, Helga.

- ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato de ayer, sobre el juego de vencidas y eso?

- Ajá…

- Es hora de ponerlo en práctica – sonrió y Phoebe y el resto temieron los resultados –…con ella – señaló a Rhonda quien tragó saliva – ¿Qué te parece?

- Eh… Helga… yo…

- Hicimos un trato, Patty – le recordó.

Patty se encogió de hombros – Si tú insistes…

- Por supuesto que sí. Ahora, Rhonda ¿Estás lista?

- ¡No es justo!

- ¿Por qué? Tú querías probar tus músculos, te doy la oportunidad. Recuerda que jamás mencioné que yo haría tal cosa y creo haber dicho que no sentía la necesidad pero tú insististe… claro que si ganamos tendrás que darnos cierta cantidad de dinero.

En ese momento Rhonda maldijo en su interior a Helga por chantajista y a su propia boca por metiche.

- No tengo ahora.

- Por favor, Rhonda – se burló – si todo el tiempo presumes de tu dinero cómo esperas que te crea.

- ¡Me castigaron ¿Sí?! No tengo dinero, no me han dado mesada estos días – confesó roja de la vergüenza y Helga rió.

- Que mal pero sin dinero no hay trato y no creo que tú seas de las cobardes que se arrepienten ¿O sí? – Dijo de forma malvada.

Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa pero de repente una idea brilló en su cabeza.

- Hagamos una apuesta, entonces.

- ¿Apuesta? – Preguntó interesada.

- Helga…

- Ahora no, Phoebe. Habla, Rhonda ¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

Su amiga rodó los ojos, si había otra cosa que encandilaba a Helga era eso: las apuestas.

- Déjenme pensarlo – se apresuró a decir pues no había pensado en eso – Chicas – las llamó y enseguida Shina, Nadine y ella juntaron sus cabezas para hablar entre sí.

Después de unos minutos Helga se cansó.

- Se me va la vida – murmuró hastiada.

- ¡Un momento! – Dijo Nadine.

- ¿Listo?

- Sí – saltó Shina.

- De acuerdo – se volteó para estar otra vez en frente de la rubia que la miraba con hastío – Helga, este es el trato.

- Habla.

- Si tú ganas: te pago – tragó saliva – pero si no…

- Lo dudo – se rió.

- Tendrás que someterte a nuestras manos para hacerte un cambio.

_¿Un cambio? ¿Qué clase de cambio? Por alguna razón no se me ocurre nada bueno._

- ¿Un cambio? ¡Estás loca si piensas que dejaré que me pongan las manos encima!

- ¿Tienes miedo? – Entrecerró los ojos y todas las observaron atentas.

_Oh… oh…_

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Siseó con los dientes apretados.

- Lo que oíste. Esa es la apuesta, aunque si te ves imposibilitada...

- Nada de eso. Helga G. Pataki no conoce el miedo y será mejor que dejes de hablar y te pongas a jugar. – Dijo firme – Patty. Es tu turno.

- Helga yo…

- Nada de peros Patty, hazlo ¿Sí?

Phoebe miró a su amiga intranquila, ¿Por qué Patty se negaba o parecía querer decirle algo a Helga?

_El juego empezó…_

- ¡Tú puedes, Rhonda! ¡Tú puedes!

Las chicas gritaron contagiadas por la sensación del momento, incluso Shina que no era muy adepta a esas cosas. El tiempo seguía pasando y nada parecía diferenciar las cosas del principio, en unos momentos Patty tenía la ventaja y en otros no; ya casi no le quedaban uñas a Phoebe, y Nadine tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecían platos mientras que Helga se regodeaba por su casi triunfo y Rhonda maldecía el momento en que se le ocurrió hablar de su "mejor" figura en frente de Helga; ya no podía y lo sabía, estaba roja por el esfuerzo pero de repente… sucedió lo impensable. Un movimiento en falso y…

- Lo siento, Helga, hice lo que pude – se disculpó Patty, sobándose el brazo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca! – Se abalanzó sobre el banquito donde habían estado jugando a las vencidas – ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Cómo?! – Le preguntó a una sorprendida Rhonda.

- No lo sé – sonrió alegre, **muy** alegre.

- Patty…

- Te lo dije – dijo la chica con el brazo flexionado.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – Saltó.

- Helga, tranquila – Phoebe la sostuvo por la cintura para que no cometiera estupidez alguna.

- Que estoy lesionada del brazo.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntaron Nadine, Shina y Rhonda.

- ¡¿Y por qué, demonios, no me lo dijiste Patty?! ¡Nunca lo mencionaste cuando hablamos!

- Creí que ya lo sabías…

- ¡¿Por qué a todo mundo le da por deducir que yo sé las cosas?! – Gritó histérica.

- Helga, contrólate – rogó Phoebe sin mucha fuerza porque la rubia estaba decidida a lanzarse sobre quien tuviera en frente.

- ¿Y lo del chico ese?

- Suerte, quizás…

Todos rieron menos Helga y empeoró su estado cuando se le ocurrió mencionar el pago de su apuesta.

Y por eso estaban ahí…

**&&&**

- Y entonces… ¿Te dejarás?

- Ya qué, si tanto lo quieres, hazlo Rhonda – Se sentó en la silla de frente al tocador de su cuarto.

Un chillido de emoción se escuchó por parte de las chicas, lo que sólo anunciaba el comienzo de su cambio o mejor conocido como su tormento.

- Toma, Shina, haz algo con esto – le dio el moño rosa que aún tenía la costumbre de llevar.

- Ni se te ocurra bota… ¡Ay! – Se llevó la mano a la frente – ¿Qué te pasa, Rhonda? ¿Por qué me picas?

- No exageres que no duele – Rhonda se llevó la pinza a las cejas y jaló – ¡Ay! – Sonrió ante la mirada sarcástica de Helga – bueno, no tanto. Ya Helga… - hizo un puchero – dijiste que te dejarías.

- Es verdad – la apoyó Nadine.

- Bueno ¡Pero no me hagan doler o la pagarán caro! Se los advierto – las señaló amenazante.

- ¡Yo me ocupo del cabello! – Se emocionó Lila, tomando un cepillo de la mesa del frente.

- ¡Yo de los pies!

- ¡Yo quiero los pies, Nadine! – Chilló la otra.

- ¡Yo los pedí primero, Shina!

- Chicas – suspiró – hay dos pies, sólo tomen uno.

- ¡Mis pies no son juguetes _Rhondaloide_, no los repartas como tales!

- No hables. Toma Phoebe – le ofreció un banco a la chica.

- ¿Tú también? – Miró a su mejor amiga suplicante.

Phoebe rió.

- Dijiste que no te quejarías… además, es divertido – se encogió de hombros antes de enfrentarse a la tarea de embellecer las manos de su amiga.

Los minutos pasaron entre limpiado, secando – le mojaron pies y manos – quejas de Helga por cada uno de los jalones de sus cejas, algunas que otras discusiones sobre qué color le asentaban mejor en la cara – le pusieron maquillaje – o sobre el esmalte de uñas a usar.

Todo por el bendito _cambio_.

_¡Maldita la hora en que me metí en esto! ¡Yo y mi bocota!_

- ¡Listo! Sólo falta la ropa ¿Qué les parece, chicas?

- Es sorprendente – musitaron Nadine y Shina sujetas de las manos mirándola.

- Estoy segura que ha quedado muy bien – aprobó Lila aún con las tijeras en sus manos.

_¿Cuándo las había usado?_

- Perfecto – fue lo que oyó de Phoebe y fue ahí que le entró la curiosidad.

- No voy a cambiarme ¡Quiero verme, quítense!

- No, Helga, cámbiate. Te vas a sorprender – miró a sus amigas y ellas asintieron - Toma – le entregó un conjunto de falda, blusa y zapatos – por suerte para ti me tomé la molestia de buscártelo.

- Ay, Rhonda, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco – fingió alegría.

- No seas sarcástica y ve – señaló el baño.

- Ash… - recogió la ropa y se fue a cambiar.

- ¡Y no te atrevas a mirarte!

- ¡Cállate! – espetó pero ellas estuvieron seguras de que no lo haría.

Tuvieron que esperar unos diez minutos hasta que Helga estuviera lista y cuando salió ellas le tenían preparado el espejo de cuerpo entero que se hallaba en la puerta del armario.

- Ahora, mírate pequeña Helga.

La rubia vio con fastidio a Lila pero aún así hizo lo que le pidió quedándose sin habla, estaba… _diferente._

- ¿Y? – preguntaron todas anhelantes.

- Vaya… - logró musitar y se oyeron varias risitas emocionadas.

Su cabellos ahora suelto y liso; sus cejas, antes, unidas ahora separadas y delineadas; sus uñas y pies cuidadosamente pintados del mismo color; su cara con un maquillaje casi inexistente y su ropa… ¿Qué decir de su ropa? ¡Era fantástica! Definitivamente, Rhonda tenía buen gusto.

De repente notó como Phoebe se le acercaba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando le susurró:

- Creo que a Arnold le agradará tu cambio ¿Qué crees?

No tuvo oportunidad de responder porque el timbre sonó.

- Yo… yo abriré… - dijo nerviosa.

- Es tu casa.

- Ya lo sé, Shina – el timbre volvió a sonar - ¡Voy! – gritó y desapareció por la puerta.

Nadine fue a la ventana.

- ¡Son los chicos! Miren – las llamó.

- ¡Verán a Helga! – chilló Lila.

- ¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!

Ninguna de las presentes esperó más y pronto estaban tras Helga quien casi cae cuando la chocaron.

- ¡Fíjense!

- Ve y abre – la empujó Phoebe.

- Ya. Aquí está la puerta ¿ves? – agarró la perilla y abrió y ahí pudo ver a todos sus amigos (hombres) esperando en su pórtico (y a juzgar por su equipo dispuestos a jugar beisbol) con la boca abierta incluso Arnold que estaba a la cabeza se había quedado con el dedo suspendido dispuesto a tocar el timbre nuevamente.

- ¿Helga?

- Arnold – se sorprendió – digo Cabeza de Balón ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Pero Arnold no le hizo caso, sólo continúo viéndola como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza y eso empezaba a ponerla incómoda.

- Es… - tragó saliva – estás diferente… hay un… cambio en ti.

- ¿Tú…

- ¿Eres tu… Helga? – se acercó Harold mirándola de hito en hito muy sorprendido.

- ¿Quién más sino yo?

- Vaya, ahora sí pareces una chica – rió Sid pero se detuvo cuando Helga lo amenazó con el puño.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir?

- N-nada ¡Lo juro! – se escondió tras Gerald.

- Vaya Helga, te ves bien.

- Gracias, Gerald, creo…

- Sí – corroboraron Eugene y Stinky.

- Pero no se acostumbren – se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Por qué? – se lamentaron las chicas que habían permanecido calladas.

- Es que… esta no soy yo.

- Pues, creo que estarías cometiendo un gran error – Arnold subió el escalón que los separaba – esa eres tú sólo que mucho mejor.

El corazón se le aceleró y sus mejillas se colorearon pero fue disfrazado por el rubor artificial que le habían aplicado.

- B-bueno… este yo… - recibió un golpe en la espalda gracias a Phoebe quien le guiñó un ojo. Carraspeó – no sé, tal vez, quizás, puede que… me quede con la imagen – aceptó avergonzada ante los gritos de celebración que se oyó por parte de todos pero más todavía cuando vio la sonrisa de Arnold dirigida hacia ella, le sonrió en respuesta hasta que recordó que **debía **fruncir el ceño.

Sí, definitivamente, se quedaría con el cambio y más si este le favorecía con más sonrisas de su tonto Cabeza de Balón.

_Arnold…_

_**Notas de autora:**_

_¡Hola!_

_¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo un nuevo one-shot, del momento Cambio, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente con esa palabra. Espero que les guste y me lo puedan comentar._

_Hasta la próxima._

_Att._

_Clyo-Potter._

_P.D: Para los que leen mi otra historia (La dulce realidad de un sueño de amor) no se preocupen, que trataré de no demorar en la actualización, lo que sucede es que esa historia es un poco más complicada que esta jejeje. Espero no defraudarlos._

_Nos vemos. _


	3. Locura

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son tomados del cartoon ¡Hey Arnold! De Nickelodeon. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo es para divertirse leyendo._

_**Sumary: **__30 Momentos especiales de esta singular pareja ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! _

**30 Momentos**

**Locura**

- No sé lo que me pasa, esto es una locura – le dijo apenas antes de oírla suspirar con hastío para enseguida recibir un golpe doloroso en el pecho por parte de ella. - ¡Ay! – Se sobó el lugar antes mencionado - ¿Qué…

- ¿Ya probaste tu teoría? – La rubia en cuestión, de hecho la misma rubia que lo vuelve loco desde hace tanto tiempo que no sabría decir con exactitud lo mira con el ceño fruncido, característico de ella, y con esa mirada que podría helar hasta el mismísimo infierno pero que hasta hace días comprobó que al infierno pero nunca a él ¿Por qué?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Digo… - lanzó una risita socarrona – ¿No has estado siguiéndome estos días?

Él se sonrojó por haberse visto descubierto _¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Es Helga ¡Demonios! _

- ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón, Arnie? – Su risa esta vez fue mala, muy mala lo que sólo podía avecinar una sola cosa ¿Cuál? Ni él mismo la sabía sólo tenía la certeza de su naturaleza y con esta hasta él mismo se puso a temblar levemente.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo es que Helga tenía ese efecto en las personas? ¿Cómo es que una simple chica de casi 18 años podía poner a temblar hasta al mismo director de la escuela, incluso a él en ocasiones? ¿Cómo? Demandaba que alguien se lo dijese, no entendía absolutamente nada ¿Cómo, si tan sólo era una chica, adolescente, de lindos y expresivos ojos negros*, tan profundos como ella misma, de facciones delicadas y que se fortalecían con cada nueva expresión? Una chica ruda sin duda alguna, una chica ruda pero valiente aunque por otro lado… delicada, tierna y dulce. Sí, lo sabía, esto lo había conseguido saber pero con años de observación y tan sólo un destello de locura para comprender.

De no ser por ese día, de no ser por esa ocasión en que la vio desvalida con todas sus defensas ocultas, con todas sus emociones tan latentes y lacerantes como él mismo se sentía en ese momento…

¿Por qué, entonces? ¿Por qué se ocultaba y no dejaba ver a la verdadera Helga? A aquella chica que él vio en esa ocasión… a aquella chica por la que quiso saltar y gritar la injusticia cometida contra ella si tan sólo era _ella… _tan dulce, tan ruda, tan dolida, tan sincera, sólo ella, sólo _Helga_

_- ¿Helga? ¿Qué haces ahí?_

_Arnold quien iba caminando directo a su casa bajo esa molesta y un tanto preocupante lluvia pero no pudo dejar de detenerse cuando la vio, ahí, media oculta en esos arbustos sentada con las lágrimas a flor de piel, lágrimas que no alcanzaban a ser disimuladas por la lluvia que caía a torrenciales y con tan sólo una carta entre sus manos, una carta que ahora apretaba como si su vida dependiera de ese papel. _

_- Aléjate, imbécil… - murmuró sin fuerzas y con la voz crispada cuando lo vio cerca de ella. _

_¿Cuánto tiempo ya llevaba ahí para tener la voz en ese estado? _

_Él se acercó más – Helga…_

_- ¿No dije que te fueras? Lar-go – siseó cada sílaba – ¿No entiendes o te haces? – Él intentó tomarle la mano - ¡Apártate Cabeza de Balón que por tu culpa estoy así! _

_- ¿Qué? – Pensó pero no sólo lo pensó sino que lo dijo y por alguna razón inexplicable ella ¿Se sonrojó?_

_- Olvídalo ¿Quieres? Sólo no me molestes y déjame morir en paz, con mi papel, mi ropa, mi cuerpo, mis lágrimas y este extraño árbol que sigue atentando contra mi espalda… ¡Estúpida piedra! – Arrojó la piedra que hasta ese entonces había reposado bajo su retaguardia._

_Él se rió ante las ocurrencias de ella._

_- ¿He dicho que te rieras, idiota? ¿No te he dicho que te fueras? Largo de aquí. – Pero él no hacía caso – Entiendes alemán, español, francés ¿Te lo repito en esos idiomas? – Frunció el ceño y él aprovechando su repentina concentración y falta de atención hacia su persona se sentó a su lado – ¡Outta here!… y si no me equivoco es igual en ambos idiomas, excepto el español pero no pienso decirte más que eso ¡Oye! – Acababa de fijarse en donde estaba Arnold – No te dije que…_

_- Te oí._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_Pero él no le hizo caso y ahora con la vista fija en ella y mirándola de lado le intrigó bastante ¿Desde cuándo Helga usaba el cabello suelto? ¿Desde cuándo tenía ese mechón sobre una parte de la frente y ahora sus ojos? _

_Lo retiró con cuidado bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia._

_- Dime, Helga ¿Dónde aprendiste esos idiomas?_

_- Q… que… ¿Qué idiomas?_

_Arnold la observó curioso ¿Por qué tartamudeaba? ¿O no lo hacía? Tal vez sólo estaba titiritando de frío. Se sacó la chaqueta y se la puso encima de los hombros a ella que no dijo ni una palabra y sólo se lo quedó mirando._

_- Ya sabes, esos que mencionaste: francés, alemán y español. No recuerdo que nos lo hayan enseñado, bueno el francés sí pero ¿El alemán y el español? _

_- Cúlpame de ser autodidacta por naturaleza._

_- Vaya, Helga eres muy inteligente_

_La rubia bufó y se cruzó de brazos._

_- ¿Y es ahora que lo notas? Sabía que eras lento pero no hasta lo imposible._

_- Helga…_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te mienta, o qué? – Lo quedó mirando – Eres un tonto ¿Lo sabías?_

_- ¿Y ahora por qué? – Se estaba cansando, sólo quería ser un buen amigo ¿Y eso es lo que obtenía? _

_- Es obvio que no lo sepas… - susurró para sí – Dime Arnoldo – volvió a mirarlo de esa forma tan suya - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Lo dijo de forma tan seria y calmada que dudó sinceramente de que lo dicho haya sido por ella. _

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_Ella soltó una risa cansina._

_- Debí suponerlo. ¿Sabes qué? Me voy… toma tu estúpida chaqueta – se la aventó en la cabeza a la par que se levantaba del frío suelo. Arnold hizo lo mismo – si no te vas tú lo haré yo. Adiós cabezotas – se dio la vuelta pero Arnold la detuvo por un brazo y la giró tan rápido que sus rostros casi chocan - ¿Qué demonios…?_

_- Lo siento – repuso nervioso – no quería ser brusco, sólo intentaba detenerte…_

_- ¿Para qué si se puede saber, gran genio? – Iba a cruzarse de brazos pero notó que tenía uno atrapado – ¿Podrías? – Lo miró con las cejas alzadas y él entendió el mensaje por lo que la soltó – Gracias, no es fácil ser tú si tienes a alguien presionándote…_

_¡Y otra vez ese tono! ¿Qué tenía Helga esa tarde que parecía más melancólica y bonita que otros… días? ¡Un momento! ¿Bonita? ¿Y eso? ¿De dónde salió? Bueno, debía aceptar que Helga G. Pataki, como se autonombraba constantemente, sí era bonita… tenía una apariencia tan típica que si fuese vanidosa como muchas otras chicas hubiera arrasado con los chicos de la escuela pero lo bonito en ella no era su belleza (irónico pero cierto) era su carácter que la hacía única y especial._

_¿Desde cuándo le parecía bonito el carácter de Helga? ¿Un carácter es bonito? Tendría que preguntárselo a algún aspirante a psicólogo de todos sus compañeros._

_- ¡Ay! – se tapó la frente. Helga le había dado con la palma de la mano._

_- Por lo general no me gusta que la gente se me quede mirando como idiota – repuso sin más._

_- Ya entendí… ¡Un momento! – Se quejó quitándose la mano de la cabeza – yo no te miraba como idiota._

_- Sí, claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra. Búscate una mejor respuesta, tarado; hasta Harold es mejor en eso._

_- ¿Qué tiene que ver Harold con todo esto?_

_- ¿Y yo que sé? Sólo lo dije por decir, no cuestiones mis palabras, sólo haz o di lo que viniste a decir y vete. Debo irme._

_- ¿A dónde? - ¿Por qué lo preguntaba? Era obvio que iría a su cas…_

_- A casa de Phoebe._

_- ¿Y tu casa?_

_- No preguntes por ella ¿De acuerdo? Sólo intento retrasar lo más posible el momento, no quiero…_

_- ¿Qué momento?_

_Fue ahí que ella lo miró raro._

_- ¿No lo sabes?_

_- Pues no._

_- Se lo dije a Phoebe, ella ya debió contárselo a Gerald y conociéndolo para este momento ya debería saberlo todo mundo y… - se detuvo porque Arnold pareció quedarse sin respiración de pronto - ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Entonces, es cierto? Te vas lejos._

_Helga roló los ojos._

_- No me equivoqué, eres un genio – ironizó pero Arnold no hizo ni siquiera el amago de burlarse o molestarse – ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Cómo puedes tratarlo de forma tan simple?_

_Para ese entonces todas sus lágrimas anteriores, antes olvidadas por la conversación volvieron a agolparse en sus ojos pero esta vez no eran de tristeza sino de furia e indignación. _

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- ¿Cómo puedes…_

_- ¡Por favor! – Extendió sus brazos al cielo y los bajó para mirarlo de una forma helada – No te atrevas a repetir eso – siseó._

_- ¿El qué? – No entendía nada y mucho menos eso_

_- ¡Cállate! ¡No te quiero oír! – Gritaba como histérica con las manos cubriéndole los ojos y los oídos – ¡¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo?! ¡¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme del ser más idiota en toda la faz de la tierra?! – Lo dijo todo en un ataque de furia o de locura, no sabía bien porque parecía siniestra si la veía desde ese ángulo pero algo llamó la atención en su bramido._

_- ¿Helga?_

_- ¡No te quiero ver más idiota! – lo empujó y se largó._

_- ¿Pero qué… ¡Helga! – la llamó pero no volvió._

Una semana de aquello, una semana y seguía en las mismas. Juraría que sí oyó lo que dijo, por más que intentó engañar a su subconsciente diciéndole que esas palabras eran las equivocadas no lo consiguió, al contario, seguían allí:  
"¡Cállate! ¡No te quiero oír! ¡¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo?! ¡¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme del ser más idiota en toda la faz de la tierra?!"

_Helga dijo eso. ¿Enamorarse? ¿De quién? ¿Quién era ese idiota que la hacía sufrir? ¿Por eso lloraba? ¿Por eso estaba triste? ¿La persona de la cual estaba enamorada la engañó y por eso esa tarde se iba a refugiar en los consuelos de su amiga y no en su casa? ¿Por eso dijo que era su culpa? ¿Por representar como género al chico que la traicionó? ¿Era eso? Si era así… ¿Quién se atrevía a hacerla sufrir? ¿Quién era capaz de causar su tristeza? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tuviera tanta falta de corazón como para hacerla sentir de ese modo?_

Lo iba a descubrir, nadie hacía sufrir a ninguno de sus amigos y menos a Helga, la chica que a pesar de todas las circunstancias (y por alguna razón que no entendía porque se supone que lo odiaba) siempre estaba ahí para él, en cualquier momento, en cualquier circunstancia, siempre ahí.

Y por eso, estaba así, dos meses más tarde y nada de nada. Preguntó, rogó, investigó, evocó todos sus recuerdos, algún indicio que pueda decirle quien era el amor de la vida de Helga pero nada. Nunca le pareció que sea una chica propensa al romance siendo tan ruda, pero luego de incluso proponerle a Gerald que lo ayudara (a lo que se negó rotundamente, vaya a saber uno los motivos) recordó todos los poemas de ella, si Helga Pataki no fuera propensa al romance no escribiría poemas de esa clase ¿Verdad?

Entonces, fue ahí, cuando un foco de ideas se encendió en su cabeza ¡Sus poemas! ¡Ahí debía estar la respuesta!

Probó y probó pero nada, Helga no soltaba ningún cuaderno en el que se hallaran; sabía que escribía en cualquier parte y sólo en una a la vez (no por nada la había seguido) pero era lo suficientemente cuidadosa como para no olvidar nada y por lo tanto, él, no saber nada.

Después de cansarse, recurrió a sus recuerdos. Era lo único que tenía pero por alguna estúpida razón cada vez que aparecía ella en su cabeza también aparecía él ¿Por qué todos los recuerdos que tenía de ella aparecían consigo? Bueno, eran amigos pero si, por ejemplo, recordaba a Harold aparecía el chico y su amor por la comida o por Patty; si pensaba en Curly, lo recordaba a él y a Rhonda; si recordaba a Lila también pensaba en su primo Arnie y si recordaba a Gerald este aparecía constantemente con Phoebe ¿Qué loco, no?

¿Cuál será la extraña razón por la que él siempre salía en los recuerdos que tenía de Helga?

Siguió investigando… esta vez eran testimonios, no lo sabía, alguien debía haber como para que Helga esté enamorada pero por alguna otra razón _(¡¿Por qué había demasiadas razones y menos respuestas?!)_ cada vez que preguntaba a sus mutuos conocidos estos lo miraban como exasperados o como si de repente les diera lástima su pregunta.

- ¿Arnold estas bien? - Respuesta de Rhonda.

- ¡Ay Arnold! ¿Recién hasta ahora? – Respuesta de Lila con la que por cierto nunca llegó a nada debido a que Arnie pasó un verano con él, un verano decisivo para ese par.

- Viejo… eres un poco lento ¿Lo sabías? – Si, ese fue Gerald.

- Arnold… creo sabiamente que deberías preguntárselo a ella pero si quieres seguir sin hacerlo te conviene no ser tan distraído y pensar un poco más en lo que estás haciendo – ¿Cómo hacía Phoebe para hacerlo sentir bien y mal al mismo tiempo?

- Intenta averiguarlo – carcajada incluida – No sabe – otra risa – es un tonto – otra risa ¿Basta decir que Harold no pudo respirar en al menos dos minutos antes de que Sid y Stinky después de reírse también vinieran a auxiliarlo?

- ¡Ay Arnold! Mira… piensa en ellos – Nadine le señaló dos insectos de su colección una cucaracha y un grillo – ¿No lo entiendes? – Su cara fue su respuesta – son diferentes, pero a la vez de la misma clase ¿Lo entiendes ahora? – Su incomprensión lo volvió mudo – Arnold dos insectos – los puso cerca de su cara y él tuvo que retroceder – dos, muy diferentes pero a la vez como uno sólo, tal para cual… ¿Lo entiendes? – Nada, su rostro reflejaba la más pura confusión – Olvídalo, pregúntale a ella – se fue dejándolo con la misma expresión y pregunta de antes.

Después de esas elocuentes respuestas decidió dejar el asunto por la paz y se puso a descansar y fue ahí, en medio de una especie de trance, como si hubiese sido un ataque de locura es que lo pensó:

"_¿Diferentes pero tal para cual?"_

"_¿Él en los pensamientos de Helga o ella en los propios?" _

"_¿Ella ahí en todo momento?" _

"_¿Odiándolo?"_

"_¿Insultándolo?"_

"_¿Ella… amándolo?"_

¡Es una locura!

A su mente llegaron cada una de las bromas hechas por ella en el pasado, todos sus insultos, todas sus torturas pero también estaban todos sus ánimos, todas las veces que se le ocurría una loca idea y sólo ella, luego de tratarlo como idiota, lo seguía; cuando ganaba algo, ella se burlaba de lo tonto que era pero estaba ahí, siempre ahí.

_¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta de eso antes?_

- ¿Te pregunté si te comió la lengua el ratón? ¿Contesta Arnoldo?

- Helga…

- Ya me sé mi nombre, gracias… eh… ¿Qué haces? – Él se aproximó más dejándola completamente acorralada entre la pared del aula y su cuerpo.

Necesitaba saber si era verdad, necesitaba sentir que era necesario para ella, necesitaba saber si había sido un tonto todos esos años y era ahora que recién se daba plena cuenta… lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber si en verdad sentía algo por Helga G. Pataki.

- Ar… Arnold… no…

- Helga… tú…

Ella miraba hacia todos lados no sabiendo como escapar de esa situación ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si Arnold se había encargado de quedar en una esquina, a la vista de nada y con sólo ellos dos en ese salón, en ese salón donde se veían a diario y a la vez donde sufrían a diario porque Arnold había sufrido, ese pensamiento lo viene carcomiendo día tras día, semana tras semana; nunca sintió nada fuerte por ella y de pronto todos esos meses de búsqueda intentando saber algo sobre ella se habían revertido para hacerlo conocer todo sobre ella y grabárselo a fuego en su memoria: su voz, su risa, sus gritos, su andar, su correr, su forma de mover, sus gestos al insultar, sus muecas al fastidiar… su especial tono al hablarle porque sólo cuando empezó a fijarse en ella para conocerla es que se dio cuenta de que era diferente, de que a él lo trataba diferente pero ahora y sólo ahora cuando recordaba esa charla y se enteró de su pronta partida es que desesperó ¡Helga no podía irse sin aclararle lo que sentía! ¡Ninguno podía cruzar el límite de la preparatoria para no volver a verse y todo sin él saber si era verdad lo que sentía! Si era verdad todo, si era verdad que de un momento a otro la empezó a necesitar como el aire mismo, no como esos cuentos cursis en los que los enamorados se quieren y quieren estar siempre juntos. No. Porque Helga no era así y ni él lo era; no necesitaba estar al lado para saber que estaba ahí, porque si Helga notó que él la seguía él empezó a notar que era espiado, empezó a notar que Helga seguía cada uno de sus pasos, cada una de sus acciones y lo comprobó cuando la vio guardando los lápices que él había dejado olvidados a propósito sobre su pupitre para nunca devolvérselos, cuando él hizo una exposición frente a toda la clase y la vio guardando una grabadora al final de la misma…

Helga siente lo mismo, lo sé.

- Arnold yo…

- Sólo dímelo ¿Quieres?

- ¡No tengo por qué decirte nada! – Se sonrojó.

_¿Por la situación o por la rabia? Buena pregunta._

- Helga… - se acercó más y pronto sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca, más cerca de lo que alguna vez lo estuvieron antes.

- No te atrevas Arnold… no… ni siquiera lo intentes yo… - intentó separarlo poniendo las manos en su pecho pero fue peor, sintió como el corazón de él latían tan desbocado como el suyo propio – Arnold…

- Dime que no lo sientes y me iré, dime que no soy correspondido y me alejaré. Dime que si estoy cerca te hago sufrir y me alejaré para siempre… dime…

- No puedo… Arnold… - suspiró melancólica

Sí, ahí estaba la Helga que conoció esa tarde lluviosa, esa Helga que reveló su esencia sin quererlo esa noche, esa Helga que lo hizo descubrir cada faceta, cada parte de su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Si te digo lo que siento me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida. Esto no es algo que dependa de ti o de mí… no es…

- No te entiendo.

- ¡Me voy, Arnold! ¡Me voy! ¿Qué parte no entiendes? – Estalló en llanto y él sintió que su corazón se encogía ante sus lágrimas.

- Lo siento yo…

- ¿Ves? ¡Es imposible! Si tan sólo hubieras… si tan sólo… - no siguió más porque en un movimiento que fue más culpa de la falta de razón que por otra cosa, él la besó como nunca antes; no como esos besos robados que ella siempre se arreglaba para obtener, no como era como esas veces que ella imaginaba en secreto, esta vez era especial.

Tan especial que él se sentía en las nubes en esos momentos, no era como alguna vez creyó que fuera, porque a diferencia de lo que muchos creyesen, él no era chico de muchas chicas y pocas – escasas – veces él besaba a alguien con quien no tuviera algo porque si había tenido unas dos novias furtivas de las que sólo tenía conocimiento Gerald por lo efímero de ambas relaciones y sólo a ellas dos besó alguna vez pero ninguna como esta vez.

El oxígeno faltó y ellos se separaron con las miradas perdidas pero a la vez fijas en ellos.

- Lo siento… - ella lo miró dolida – no siento el beso, sino la situación. Helga… te quiero.

- Arnold…

- Lamento haberlo descubierto ahora, lamento haber demorado tanto… lamento si no me quieres pero… - no pudo hablar más porque esta vez fue ella quien lo besó y al igual que antes tuvieron la misma sensación que con el primero.

- No lamentes nada, sólo bendice este momento de locura que mañana ocultaremos, porque me voy hoy en la noche, Arnoldo – él se puso pálido – Lamento haber seguido tu juego y no enfrentarte desde el principio pero creo que si lo hacía jamás lo hubieras sabido – una silenciosa lágrima rodó por su mejilla y Arnold la miró desconsolado – No eras tan mal investigador después de todo, Arnold. No te equivocas, la diferencia es que yo no te quiero – Arnold palideció más – Te amo. Es una locura pero te amo. Ahora me tengo que ir, nos volveremos a ver, pero no será pronto – y aprovechando el aturdimiento del rubio se escapó de su jaula y corrió hacia la salida - Adiós Cabeza de Balón… - murmuró con la voz obstruida y el corazón destrozado.

Sí, fue un momento de locura que nunca olvidaría jamás en su vida.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Voy a llorar… así no iba a terminar pero como digo que cuando escribo es como si me desconectara y viera la escena pero no como termina no puedo hacer nada; a mí se me hizo un nudo en la garganta no sé a ustedes aunque creo que este capítulo tendrá secuela no estoy muy segura pero como salió casi de la nada no aseguro nada. Justo ahora son las 2:30 AM, debo decir que sólo abrí los ojos dos horas antes, me senté frente al computador que estaba encendido (no pregunten por qué) y después de leer las cinco primeras líneas de un fic, que no recuerdo ni siquiera el nombre por eso no lo digo, es que se me ocurrió esto._

_Pero les dejaré para que opinen y me digan si les gustó este momento de locura rubia ¿Qué irónico, verdad? Ambos se seguían, ambos lo sabían y ambos seguían el juego del otro jejeje._

_Ay… quedé melancólica después de esto. Por favor, déjenme reviews ¿Sí?_

_Nos vemos, en una próxima entrega de los 30 Momentos._

_Att._

_Clyo-Potter _

_P.D.- Lo de los ojos negros de Helga, no sé si en verdad lo son, es sólo que ese es el color que muestra el dibujo animado de ella, al menos eso es lo que he visto. Si me equivoco con respecto a esto, por favor corríjanme ¿Sí?_

_Un enorme agradecimiento __**a **__**xOoO, Anillus**__**, teddyetere, hikaruchiba, cliana**__ (gracias por leerlos amiga), __**letifiesta, Kmiils y a Bkpets**__ (el fic en cuestión se llama El verdadero legado, esta es la tercera de tres partes, las dos primeras son El Úlimo Card Captor y En la Torre de Tokio, pero busca en google Mikki_chan y te sale, aunque también puedes encontrar una referencia en mi perfil; te los recomiendo cien por ciento) _

_Gracias a todos por leerme en los capítulos anteriores._

_Bye._


	4. Carrera

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son tomados del cartoon ¡Hey Arnold! De Nickelodeon. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo es para divertirse leyendo._

_**Sumary: **__30 Momentos especiales de esta singular pareja ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!_

**30 Momentos**

**Carrera**

Su corazón latía como a la carrera, su alma estaba en vilo. Sólo un instante, sólo un momento y lo sabría ¿Cómo era posible llegar a tamaña situación y no prepararse con antelación? Era imposible que lo que siempre había estado esperando toda su vida se cumpliera, de repente, así sin más, sin previo aviso y sin ningún control.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba como lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Era estúpido pensar que algo así no sucedería pero ahí estaba ella viendo como el amor de su vida se iba y ella no podía hacer nada. Odiaba a Bob por obligarla a ir, lo odiaba a él por dejarla marchar y se odiaba a sí misma por no hacer nada por evitarlo.

Cada sentimiento, cada promesa se había esfumado. Con esas palabras había desvanecido todo lo que alguna vez pudo soñar. Era tarde, lo sabía, lo suficientemente tarde pero ya se iba.

Cruzó la línea de pasajeros con pasaporte en mano, sus valijas ya no estaba con ella, sentía como si le estuviesen arrancando la vida pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Sólo Phoebe sabía qué pasaba con ella y lo que vendría a continuación.

- No quiero despedirme de ti – había dicho.

- Lo lamento… no soy buena con las palabras, ya lo sabes…

- Sí, pero te obligaré a decirlas – sonrió de forma maliciosa. Helga simplemente rió.

- Está bien. Te extrañaré pero si se te ocurre perderte de vista te mataré y me vengaré hasta te arrastraré los pies…

- Lo sé – respondió con suficiencia

- Adiós amiga.

- Adiós.

Era tan injusto, que dolía, dolía en el alma pero más dolía que por fin se haya cumplido su más preciado sueño y ella no poder estar para disfrutarlo.

Arnold le había gritado que la amaba, no específicamente con un grito pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber que esas palabras calarían en lo más profundo de su corazón y se quedarían para siempre clavadas ahí.

Su vida se había ido, en una carrera sin retorno, y ella estaba ahí, con la vida puesta y el futuro esperándola. Quería llegar pero no sabía estar.

No sabía si Arnold la esperaría o si volvería para verlo algún día, sólo sabía que todo lo que esperaba ser fue posible gracias al momento de aquella locura al fin compartida.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Sé que es corto, pero es lo que me ocurrió, llevo meses sin escribir nada bueno y siento como si me estoy recomponiendo, no sé como continuar la dulce realidad… como que me estropeé un poco peor ya veré como le hago, le tengo mucho cariño a estas historias como para dejarlas así como así._

_Este es una especie de drabble, continuación del último momento: Locura, pero del punto de vista de Helga, otro día haré algo más elaborado pero por hoy sólo esto porque estoy corriendo, se supone que debo estar de camino a la universidad y sigo en mi cuarto escribiendo jajaja._

_Muy bien, los dejo. No se olviden de echar un vistazo a mi nueva historia: El amor en tus ojos. Espero les guste._

_Att._

_Clyo-Potter_


End file.
